


Die For You

by bluedstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drifting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Inspired by Tokyo Drift, Mentions of Criminal Activities, Mentions of Violence, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Drugs, Street Racing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedstar/pseuds/bluedstar
Summary: When your best friend begged you to accompany her to her boyfriend's street race you just couldn't deny her. What you didn't expect however was to meet his twin brother, Miya Atsumu, and be his passenger for the night. You should have known that getting involved with Atsumu only meant trouble. You should have declined his request back then and should have just ignored him afterwards.And yet you didn't, leading to your own fatal demise.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: The Deciphered Universe Collection





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the super talented [hoeneymilktea who wrote deciphered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911611/chapters/68349208). It also takes place in the same universe. The AU itself is based off of @aikk00's [fan art](https://aikk00.tumblr.com/post/633080161345126400/i-wonder-if-you-know-how-they-live-in-tokyo)
> 
> Here are the links for the [car visuals](https://hoeneymilktea.tumblr.com/post/636739549665640448/cars-mentioned-in-deciphered) as well as the [Spotify playlist](https://hoeneymilktea.tumblr.com/post/639471356044525568/%F0%9D%90%9D%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D-%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9E-%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%9C-%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%B2%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD-someone-on-ao3-and) made @hoeneymilktea
> 
> Also: The story takes place shortly before the events in "deciphered"

You made a little spin, considering yourself in the mirror. You honestly couldn't remember the last time you wore a skirt, let alone dress up like this. And all because of Rin. Your best friend begged you to accompany her to one of her boyfriend's street races tonight and you just couldn't bring yourself to deny her.

“Please, Y/n.” she whined on the phone “It's one of the biggest ones in downtown Tokyo, you need to come. Please just this one night. You'll love it.”

“I'm not too sure about that.” you said skeptical. You were never a big fan of masses and both of you knew who Rin's boyfriend was. Races of this kind only meant trouble. You sat up on your bed, looking out of the window. The sun was setting. “Who knows what goes down at places like that.”

Rin sighed dramatically. You heard shuffling on her end, she probably laid down on her bed as well. “It's really not as bad as you make it out to be. I have been to plenty myself and they are really fun.”

You scoffed.

Considering that Rin was dating a member of one of the most notorious gangs in Tokyo, you really wondered what fun she was talking about. You were familiar with their kind and you knew what people like them were capable of. The Inarizaki Bois weren't people to be messed with.

“Rin, I already told you that I don't want to have anything to do with them. Just have your fun and please take care of yourself.”

There was a bit of a pause. “Look,” she said, voice a lot sterner. She really wanted you to go with her “just play oblivious. Just pretend you don't know who they are and what exactly they do. I know you aren't too fond of Osamu and I don't blame you. But I can take care of myself, you're just my friend Friday night, okay? And oblivious bystander.”

You laughed “I don't think playing oblivious will work in that case.” You laid on to your back, looking up at the ceiling. She giggled “Well, then think of something better. You'll love it, trust me. I won't leave your side the entire night – pinky promise.”

You shook your head. You really couldn't resist her. “Fine, I'll come. But if you leave me alone for even a second, I won't forgive you. Do you hear me? Never.”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

You shouldn't have agreed.

“What do you mean Osamu _and_ his brother will pick us up in 10? Since when does he even have a brother?”

You wanted to scream. You should have never trusted Rin in the first place. Damned be you and your naive self. “His twin brother, Atsumu. I told you about him.”

You were currently at Rin's apartment. After a lot of whining and pleading on her side you agreed to get ready at her place. It would have been more convenient for Osamu to pick you two up together as well.

“You'll have them begging on your knees.” she said, eyeing her creation. You wore a black mini skirt, combined with a black crop top. You still thought that your red lipstick was too much, but Rin just ignored your complaints.

“Just in time as well. Osamu and his brother will pick us up in 10.” At first you just nodded, the information flying past you but then it hit you and it was as if the world came crushing down on you. And now here you were.

If you were honest you remembered the name Atsumu being mentioned once or twice in some of Rin's stories, but you never really paid particular attention to it. It seemed like you should have.

“Okay, and why does he tag along again? I thought Osamu will pick us up.” At that Rin looked at you confused “Osamu's car only has two seats.” You imagined sweat collecting on Rin's forehead.

“And when did you plan on telling me that?” The end of your mouth twitched. You made a mental note to yourself to question everything Rin ever tells you. Or maybe just pay more attention when she talks about anything related to her boyfriend and his gang.

“I told you on the phone last week.”

You thought back to your phone call, when she swayed you into going with her tonight, but you don't remember the name “Atsumu” being mentioned once. You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose. Maybe you could just play ill? Or you could pretend to faint right now. Maybe crying will persuade her let you stay at home.

Your train of thoughts however was disrupted by the sound of loud motor engines. “That's them.” Rin confirmed and suddenly your palms felt oddly clam. Sensing your inner distress, Rin smiled at you reassuringly. “Don't worry. Nothing will happen and Atsumu can be a very sweet person.”

Not convinced even a bit you crossed your arms over your chest, cocking an eyebrow “He can be? What does that even mean?”

It was bad enough that you went to this secret street race full of criminal gangs but now you had to ride with someone you didn't even know. And apparently he wasn't the kindest type of person either.

“He's Osamu's twin. Nothing will happen. Osamu wouldn't allow that because then I would get angry at him. And you know Osamu loves me too much, he wouldn't want me to get upset.”

Somehow that sounded even worse of a reason, but it was true. Even though you didn't like Osamu and constantly made clear to your friend that it was dangerous being associated with him, they truly loved each other. You saw the way Osamu looked at Rin and treated her. He would give the world to her if he could. And honestly, you were happy that your best friend found someone who loved and cherished her the way Osamu did.

The sound of a horn erupted. “They're waiting, let's go.” You grabbed your black leather jacket hastily and followed Rin outside.

The cold night air greeted you and you tried steadying your breath only to scoff at yourself. This wasn't your first time meeting men you didn't know, dangerous men. You handled them before and would do so again. And outside were just Osamu and his twin brother, there was nothing to worry about. But upon seeing the dyed blonde hair, maybe there was.

“Samu!” you heard Rin shout cheerily. She ran towards her boyfriend who clasped his hands around her waist and lifted her slightly. Her short dress close to revealing a little too much.

“Babe, I missed you. You look amazing.” he mumbled into her shoulder. You had to suppress a gag. It was truly something else seeing someone like Miya Osamu be all lovey-dovey and you weren't sure if it was a good thing.

Your gaze then shifted to the other male leaning against his black 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R 34.

He was already looking at you, smirk gracing his lips and you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. His blonde hair was messily tugged into a black cap, he was tall and build. He shifted his feet under your scrutinization and you watched as his thigh muscles flexed. You wondered what else he could do with those.

Undeniable, the man in front of you was beautiful.

“Ah right, Atsumu, meet Y/n.” Rin interrupted whatever the two of you were doing. You looked sideways to the couple, Osamu giving you a nod. You focused your attention on Atsumu again, giving him a polite smile. “Nice to meet you.”

A warm wind blew through your hair and you felt yourself shiver. You saw him looking you up and down again, gaze lingering a second longer on your bust, before he pushed himself off his GT-R 34 and walked towards you. “Miya Atsumu. The pleasure is all mine.” He took your hand and pressed a gentle kiss along your knuckles.

You weren't sure if it was the feeling of his big hands in your tiny ones or the way his eyes, dark and softer than you expected, gazed at you but something inside of you shifted.

“Well, now that this is settled, we should go.” Osamu said. You watched as the two of them got into his black 2002 Nissan GT-R 34, only realizing now that the twins had the exact same car. “We should get going as well.” you heard Atsumu. He tugged on your hand and lead you to his car. You didn't even notice that you were still holding his hand. You didn't mind.

Once you were in the vehicle it was quiet. The only noticeable sound being the engine howling through the night. It was not uncomfortable or awkward but surprisingly you would have preferred small talk with the male next to you instead of sitting in complete silence. The fact that you wanted to know him better didn't even come to mind.

“So,” he began, as if he read your thoughts. “Is this your first time attending a street race? I don't remember you ever accompanying Rin.” He turned left and you watched his hand shifting the gear. It was veiny, you saw multiple vessels popping out.

You could make out a little tattoos on his hand – a dagger on his pinky and a cross and a crown on his ringer finger. Across his hand was a rose and beneath it were words you couldn't make out. You looked at his side profile and saw signs of a snake popping out at the back of his neck. It made you gulp and you wondered if he had more.

“Yeah, it is.” you lied. After all there was no reason for you to open up to a complete stranger.

There was a bit of a silence before Atsumu hummed. “True, I would have remembered someone like you.” At that you let out a laugh. A bit disappointed you realized that he was in fact exactly what you thought he would be – your typical bad boy delinquent. You had a little hope when you first locked eyes with him but that flew out of the window now. He was just another wannabe douchebag.

“What's so funny?”

You snorted “Nothing, I guess I just expected too much. Don't you have anything new coming? It's always the same old things coming out of your men's mouth.” Now it was him who laughed. He looked into rear mirror and changed lanes.

“You're interesting.” he said. You watched him through the reflection of the window. It was getting darker.

“Can't say the same for you.”

Another laugh left his mouth, and you fought a smile yourself. His laugh was actually quite addicting, you wanted to hear it again and again.

Gaze still locked onto the traffic, he added “You know, that's not what I usually tell women.”

“What do you tell them then?”

His mouth twitched upwards and he looked at you with hooded eyes. You should have been worried about him not looking at the street, but his eyes hypnotized you, your brain full of nothing but the two mysterious pair of eyes. You wanted to look away so bad, but they wouldn't let you.

“I usually tell them exactly what they want to hear.” He paused for a dramatic effect and looked to the front. “And then I'll take them home, or my car. Depends.”

You looked out of the window again, the colorful lights evidence for Tokyo's notorious Night Life. “And you thought spurting that line would get me to go home with you?”

He shook his head no. “You are actually quite hard to read, you know.” He turned the wheel right again. At his comment, you tilted your head, eyeing him. “How is that?” To say that there wasn't any tension between the two of you would be blatant lie.

He turned his head to look at you. “I can't really tell if you want me to fuck you into the next afterlife or if you want to ride me with my eyes blindfolded and hands cuffed to the bed.”

You pressed your thighs together involuntary. The tension undeniable at this point. You felt your mouth dry up and suddenly you were very aware of your surroundings. If you showed how affected you were by his words, he didn't say anything. Your conversation took a very drastic turn, and you didn't know if you liked it or not. Testing out the waters, you leaned in slightly.

“Why not both?”

The car screeched and came to a sudden halt. You felt your body push against the seatbelts and the red traffic light blinding you. “Fuck.” he muttered. “Sweets, you can't just say things like that while I'm driving.” At least he showed how affected he was. Shameless, you thought.

He closed his eyes for a second and turned to you “Are you okay?”

You sighed and combed your hand through your hair, collecting yourself. “I am.”

You were both silent for a moment, only your hard breaths audible. And then you erupted into loud laughter. The sudden adrenaline rush and thick tension in the car made you nauseous, you couldn't think straight. “You're fucking crazy.”

The laughing continued for a while until it died down completely. You thanked the gods that by then you reached your destination.

Atsumu rolled down his window “Yo, Aone.” A tall and white-haired man glanced into the car. You noticed his missing eyebrows, which only added to his intimidating aura. He nodded back at Atsumu and opened the gate for you to pass through. You tried your best to ignore the man's hard gaze on you.

“He looks scary, but he's cool.”

You widened your eyes at Atsumu. “Was I that obvious?”. He grinned “Not really, but it's just what most people think about him. That's why he's such a good gatekeeper.”

Trespassing the gate, loud music emerged suddenly and you were greeted by fancy cars and flashy people everywhere. “Well, here goes nothing.” you muttered more to yourself but Atsumu's chuckle told you otherwise.

He revved his engine once, then twice. Multiple people began swarming around his car, cheering. You saw his signature smirk adorning his lips - he was evidently in his element, the stars in his eyes told you that. And he never looked hotter.

“Are you popular or something?” you asked the obvious. Eyes never leaving the masses, he answered “Yeah, that's a way to name it.”. Heavy old-school hip-hop sounded throughout the whole underground parking lot and you saw people dancing close to each other at one corner.

Most of the parkingarea however was filled with all kinds of cars and car enthusiasts appreciating them. You made out multiple Nissan's and Mitsubishi's and here and there were some American or even German models.

One in particular caught your attention. “That's D.K.'s 2003 Nissan Veilslide 350Z.” Atsumu informed you. You nodded in appreciation. 

“Fucking prick,” he added “Dude's still mad at me for trashing his girlfriend's car. Gettin' on my nerves for real.”

You remembered Rin explaining these names to you before. “Drift King, right?”. Atsumu leaned forward slightly, seemingly searching for a place to park his car. “Yeah, Kuroo Tetsuro - Nekoma Crews main racer. Keeping aside the fact that he's a rude bastard, he's a fucking great drift racer.” 

You hummed in understanding. You have seen cars drift before, even tried it yourself. It was hard and you honestly considered everyone who was able to drift in perfect donuts to be a genius.

You watched the man in question lean against his red car, a pretty girl in his arms. She laughed at something the guy in front of them said, his partially dyed hair tied in a man bun. From what Atsumu just told you, you assumed that that was Nekoma Crew. And the girl was D.K.'s girlfriend. “Why did you trash her car though?”

It seemed like he didn't expect that question because he froze for a moment. Quickly collecting himself however, he drove into an empty parking space. “You know what they call me around here?” 

You softly shook your head and looked at him expectantly.

“ _Trasher._ ” he said, smiling smugly. Your eyes went to the shirt of the same name he was wearing.

“Why is that?” 

“Because I do exactly that – trashing cars.” Confusion written over your face, Atsumu explained, “Osamu and I perform something I call the Twins' Quick Attack. We spot a target, we corner them until I can catch them in a vulnerable moment and then trash them. Osamu a.k.a. _Ghost_ speeds through and wins us the race. At least that's how it goes most of the time.”

He rested his arms behind his head and shifted his gaze to the crowd. “Some of these fuckers didn't like how Samu and I had the exact same cars. It was hard distinguishing between us, so it was either us getting different cars or be counted as one.”

You tried feinting disinterest but it was honestly the opposite. You felt for the twins and from the looks of it, it was something that has burdened them in a way. But you were also intrigued by seeing Atsumu talking so passionately about racing, let alone the fact that he managed to invent own special technique that only the twins themselves could perform.

“And you opted for the latter, even finding a loophole.” you finished his sentence. 

Atsumu clicked his tongue and winked at you. “Exactly, Sweets.”. He ruffled your hair before opening his car door “But it's time to greet the others, can't leave them waiting, can we?”

Speechless, you just stared at him. The nickname affected you more than it should have. You quickly straightened out your hair and got out of the car. The smell of motor gases was even stronger now.

“Y/n!” you turned to a smiling Rin. In an instant she shoved you into a quiet corner, away from prying ears. “Are you okay? Did Atsumu say anything? Did he make you uncomfortable?” she bombarded you with questions. You only laughed though moved by her concern.

“I'm fine, Rin. Atsumu was...” you thought back to the conversation you had earlier with Atsumu. You told him indirectly that you wanted him to fuck you senseless and tie him to the bedpost. You mentally slapped yourself for being so thoughtless. Of course you couldn't tell Rin that, you would never here the end of it. Precisely you were too embarrassed as well.

You warned your best friend constantly to be careful around her criminal boyfriend, to not be deceived by his outwards appearance, only for you to do exactly that the minute you laid eyes on the blonde man. Hell, you didn't even know him.

“...nice.”

“Nice?” Rin pressed further. It was as if best friends had a 6th sense.

“Well, what did you expect?”

Luckily for you however it seemed like her boyfriend possessed a 7th one, calling Rin right before she could answer and secretly rescuing you from embarrassing yourself. “Coming!” she called back but not before glaring back at you “We will talk later.”

You sighed in relief. Now alone, you curiously watched the crowd of people. Surprisingly there were a lot more women than you expected. Still, not as many as men but there was a fair amount of them. You saw people check out different cars, looking under their hoods and heavily discuss things about the tuned engines.

You were also aware of the different gangs that came together at various corners of the parking lot, the different color schemes making it easy to distinguish between them. However the only group, apart from the Inarizaki Bois, you recognized were the ones in dark purple jackets – Shiratorizawa Saints. A gang that has undoubtedly been around the longest.

You would have remembered the other ones.

You studied the gang a bit longer, watching as the red-haired racer interacted with his fellow members, yet there were no signs of their main racer. It appeared to you that the rumors were true then – Ushijima Wakatoshi went indeed AWOL.

“What 'ya staring at?”

Your head whipped around, lips parted. Atsumu stood next to you, looking at your line of view. With him being this close, you smelled the scent of his cologne and black tea on him, underneath all the smoke and gas smell.

When you didn't answer him, he furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes to slits, as if that would be of any help. “Tendou? Really, now? Oh man, and here I thought we had something special, Sweets.”

Again with this damn nickname. “W-What? No, I was just looking around. You mentioned Nekoma Crew and Inarizaki Bois before. Who else is there?” you tried changing the direction of the conversation, but to no avail.

Completely ignoring your question, Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows at you, smirking. “Oh, so you agree that we have something special then?”

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever” and raised your hand in an attempt to distance yourself from him but he was faster, grabbing you back and slinging an arm around you .“I'm just joking, Sweets.”

He pressed you further into his side. “So you know Nekoma Crew already, the red bastards. The bastard you just checked out was Tendou Satori, Shiratorizawa Saints de-facto main racer, better known as the _Red Devil._ ” 

As if Tendou sensed that you were talking about him, he turned to the both of you, big eyes staring directly at you. You stiffened, feeling as if you were caught doing something you shouldn't have. “What happened to their main racer then?”

Unconcerned, Atsumu smiled at Tendou, even waving at him. “He went AWOL a while ago.” he confirmed your suspicions.

“Don't know what happened to him, but it definitely left a strain on Shiratorizawa Saints. Especially with the Karasuno Killers arriving on the scene.” 

Tendou waved back, smiling happily and completely unaware of the conversation that took place “What a creep.” Atsumu mumbled. Tendou proceeded to talk with his teammates

“Karasuno Killers?”

Right then a row of black and orange cars drove through the gate. “The Spawns of Devil themselves.” Atsumu chuckled. People roared upon their arrival and swarmed around them, similar to what they did when the Miya twins arrived. Heavy bass music emerged from the front car. “Always trying to make a show that Tyrant bastard.” 

Atsumu clicked his tongue. “Kageyama Tobio, or _Tyrant_ , new on the scene and yet he managed to win against _Cypher_ a few times already.” You two saw the black Lexus LFA with electric blue accents roll up into an empty parking space, closely followed by a 2000 Blood Orange Subaru Impreza. “Ah, there he is. Nishinoya a.k.a. _Rolling Thunder_. Gonna smoke that fucker tonight.”

You watched the small man get out of his car, a swarm of women cozying up to him immediately. He smirked proudly and leaned against him Subaru Impreza. 

“Who's Cypher?” you asked. It sounded like he was a big deal, considering that it was seen rather unnormal for someone to win against him, let alone a newcomer like the Tyrant. 

Atsumu nodded over to a group of white cars “over there at the Brawlers' pit.” A tall and dangerous looking man was involved in a heavy discussion with another tall man, both having an arm around the women around them. “Oikawa Tooru, main racer for the Seijoh Brawlers and the reigning champion of street races here in Tokyo. Or at least he was before the Tyrant came.”

Every passing minute it became harder for you to focus on what Atsumu was actually explaining to you. You felt his arm wander further and further down the longer he talked and oddly enough you didn't mind at all. In fact you wanted him to. To touch you and be groped by him. 

Unaware of your inner turmoil, Atsumu continued “Next to him, that's Iwaizumi. God, I can't stand that fucker. Weren't it for _Sly Fox_ 's good relationship with Cypher I would have fucked this motherfucker up.”

You recalled Rin mentioning that Sly Fox was the main racer and founder of the Inarizaki Bois. “Is there even someone you get along with here besides your own group members?”

He let out a laugh and you felt his chest vibrating against your cheek. “You are awfully curious, aren't you?” Atsumu pointed over to a grey-haired man, dressed in grey, showing off his 1999 Grey Mitsubishi Eclipse “Kotaro Bokuto or Blackjack, main racer for the Fukorodani Squad. He's cool, and a good driver as well. We smoke sometimes and he's one of Enigma's main clients.”

“Yeah, dude's paying up well.”

You jumped at the new voice ringing behind you. Both you and Atsumu turned around, his arms still firm around you. There was a strong smell of marijuana coming from the man.

“Already? Dude, the race hasn't even begun.” Atsumu confronted his fellow member, referring to the blunt in his hand. He however just shrugged with his shoulders and instead focused on you. His sharp, but bored, fox-like eyes staring you down. You unconsciously hid behind Atsumu.

“And who are you, baby doll?”

The strong smell of marijuana weaved through your nose and you wrinkled it. He also had multiple piercings and tattoos, the snake on his neck the most prominent one. His black hair was parted in the middle and together with his black snake tattoo, being in strong contrast with his pale skin.

“She's Rin's friend.” Atsumu clarified. “And she's my company tonight.” His grip on you so firm, you pictured marks forming on your waist tomorrow.

You should be offended that Atsumu was talking for you, that you were talked about as if you weren't even there, but at the moment you couldn't seem to care. The black-haired man was everything but harmless and for the first time tonight you felt genuine fear.

The man's eyes immediately caught the movement and he held both of his hands up. He comically bowed down, actions screaming sarcasm. “Relax, Trasher. Just asking.” he snickered.

He looked up, smirk similar to Atsumu's “Name's Rintarou Suna. Most however know me as _Enigma._ ” 

“Y/n” you introduced yourself curt and annoyed by him.

“Sweet.” he spoke again, eyes never leaving yours “Sly Fox's calling you, Trasher. The second race's up soon.”

“Right.” Atsumu said. He moved away and a sudden wave of panic washed over you, when thinking about being left alone with Enigma. Without thinking you grabbed Atsumu's arm and hooked yourself in. 

Atsumu was surprised for a moment but caught up in an instant. He laid his hand on yours and chuckled “Didn't take you to be the clingy type.”

You chose to simply ignore his comment. 

The two of you walked over to Sly Fox, where also the rest of the group was. You regretted your actions instantly when you saw Rin's face. She grinned at you evilly.

In an attempt to unhook yourself from Atsumu's arm, he simply hugged you even closer “Don't be shy now, Sweets.” The others heard of course, with how loud Atsumu was being and you could only imagine Rin's face. Her eyes practically boring into you. 

“It's because you stink” you said and realized how lame that actually was. But it fulfilled its purpose.

“Sure, sure.” he said and released you. He stalked over to where Sly Fox was. He was standing smaller than Atsumu but was nevertheless tall. His grey ends fell in bangs over his forehead and he too had a snake tattoo decorating his neck. Clad in all-black, like everyone in Inarizaki Bois, he greeted Atsumu.

Enigma mentioned something about a second race and from what Rin told you before, that's the one the Miya twins partake in, performing their special technique.

Atsumu was standing with his back facing you, back muscles moving as he discussed something with his captain.

“I knew you would like him.” Rin grinned and held out an Onigiri for you to eat. You took it. Rin sometimes brought you the Onigiris Osamu made and though they weren't something you frequently ate, his specifically you could eat every day.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” you said and took a big bite from the Onigiri. As expected, it was delicious.

“I am talking about you clinging to Atsumu the entire night. Maybe I should change my name to Eros, the god of love.” she joked and took a bite as well.

You cocked an eyebrow at her. “You know what you should change your name to? The-worst-friend-in-existence-because-I-promised-my-best-friend-to-stay-by-her-side-the-entire-night-and-yet-I-left-her-completely-alone-for-my-boyfriend.”. You smiled “Hm? What do you think of it?”

Rin chuckled nervously “Don't you think that's a bit too long?” She swept a rice corn on the corner of her mouth with her tongue. “Oh btw, are you also gonna be Atsumu's passenger tonight?”

Your eyes widened and you looked at her as if she was crazy. “What? Of course not.” you scoffed. Was she being serious right now?

Now she was the one looking at you like that “Why not? You'll experience a street race firsthand and drifting in their cars is super fun. I'll also be in Osamu's Nissan, you know.”

You hissed at her “Rin, I don't even know him-”

“And yet you cling to him like koala.” she cut you off immediately. “Come on, Y/n. Take the chance while you can. Oh, look. Lover boy is coming, go go.”

You couldn't even comprehend what she said before she pushed you and you bumped against a hard chest. A hand immediately circled around your waist “Got'cha, Sweets.” 

You looked up to be greeted by a smiling Atsumu. “Look, even your friend is rooting for us, wanna date?

“You're nuts.”

“Yes, for you.”

You groaned in annoyance. But you couldn't even voice it out, when Atsumu suddenly leaned in dangerously close. “Safe that sound for later, Sweets, we gotta win a race first.”

He tugged on your waist but you stopped him “What do you think you're doing?”

“Taking you to my car of course.” A smirk appeared on his lips and he tugged your chin between his thumb and index-finger gently, drawing your face impossibly closer. “You're my lucky-charm, tonight, Sweets. I need you” he whispered.

You looked at him with half-lidded eyes. There it was again, the stars in his eyes and you found yourself falter. “Okay.” you whispered back.

At once, Atsumu pulled you with him through a crowd of people. You saw Rin getting into Osamu's car in a distance and all of a sudden you felt annoyed. Annoyed at the entire situation.

What should have only been you and your friend watching a street race, escalated into something completely else. You blamed Rin for it but also Atsumu, who, again and again, got his way with you. But most and foremost you were annoyed with yourself. For simply going along with him, for even allowing all of this to happen. 

Once the two of you were seated, Atsumu placed the keys into the engine, starting the car. The 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R 34 began rumbling beneath you as he quickly shifted the gear and pulled up to the starting line.

He revved his engine loudly, the now massive crowd cheering and roaring. To your left another engine roared and Atsumu rolled his windows down. “Yo, Y/n! Enjoying the ride?!” Rin shouted at you from Osamu's passenger seat.

You felt adrenaline push through your blood system, dizziness making itself evident in your head “We better win this shit or you're done for, Rin!” you shouted over the loud noisess.

“Bet! Osamu's the best driver here!” she yelled to which he revved his engine in response. Another cheer erupted from the crowd. 

“Not so fast, Rin.” you leaned over to Atsumu, and screamed back “I think you forgot about someone!” 

Atsumu revved his engine straight away as well, in an act of provocation. “You hear that Samu? Making me act up against my own twin! Shit!”

On your right, a familiar orange Subaru Impreza pulled up. He too revved his engine and looked over to you. “What'ya staring at, Thunder-bitch.” Atsumu threatened.

The man scowled in response, the ends of his mouth going down. “Pack up, Trashcan, the first place is going to me tonight.”

Atsumu clutched the staring wheel with both hands. He smirked over to Rolling Thunder a.k.a. Nishinoya and hissed “I'm gonna fucking smoke you. _Watch out, you son of a bitch._ ”

Atsumu rolled the windows up and revved his engine multiple times. For the first time tonight, you understood why people were scared of him. Why you constantly warned Rin from affiliating with the Inarizaki gang. The determination and passion made his eyes burn, he looked threatening.

Next to Nishinoya a 2006 white Subaru WRX STI rolled up. You assumed it to be a Seijoh Brawler racer. Iwaizumi, was it? You recalled him and Cypher heatedly discussing something earlier.

Next to Osamu, Tendou's 1999 Red Nissan 240 SX pulled up. Right then a flagger appeared in front of you. She held her hand up high. 

“One”

Atsumu revved his engine so loud, you almost couldn't hear the flagger counting down.

“Two”

The crowd cheered excitedly. You looked over to Osamu and Rin, but they too had their windows rolled up. Nishinoya on your right wore a sadistic smirk.

“Three! FIRE 'EM UPPP!”

At once Atsumu stepped onto the accelerator and you heard tires screeching. The car jerked forward and you had to hold onto the arm rest on the car door. 

All five cars raced neck on neck as Atsumu shifted the gear and stepped on the accelerator again, increasing his speed. Next to you Nishinoya sped past. “Suck my dick, Trashcan!” he yelled, tucking his tongue out.

Atsumu growled in response and shifted the gear again, swerving right but Nishinoya was a step ahead of him. In an instant he swerved right as well, cutting Atsumu off. Nishinoya stuck his arm out of the window and held his middle finger up.

Atsumu growled “This motherfucker.” You heard tires screeching and watched as Iwaizumi's white Subaru sped past you and Nishinoya, sparks coming out of his exhaust. You looked over to Atsumu, who only laughed “Inexperienced bastard. I thought Cypher taught you well.” 

Iwaizumi slowed down again, letting Atsumu and Nishinoya catch up immediately. You looked back to see Osamu and Rin speeding past Iwaizumi as well.

Whirling around, you watched Atsumu shift the gear in attempt to surpass Nishinoya, but he wouldn't let him. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed angrily and bumped Nishinoya's car from the back. The impact made you bounce forward and you clutched the arm rest harder, cursing Atsumu mentally. Nishinoya looked back into the rear mirror, eyes distressed.

You watched Atsumu's eyes grow crazy, his smile almost psychotic. “Now hold on tight, Y/n, and enjoy the show.”

The speedometer showed 100 km/h. Right away, Atsumu accelerated and shifted into the second gear. He pushed the clutch and flicked the steering wheel to the left. You watched his tattooed hand pull the handbrake at the same time. He then outed some pressure on the gas pedal, let out the clutch and steered the car in the direction of the slide.

Your mouth parted as you rounded the tight corner, drifting. .The feeling was impossible to describe. Sure, you have drifted before but nothing ever came close to what you were experiencing right now. You supposed it was different when an experienced and more skilled driver did it. You grabbed Atsumu's shoulder and screamed “Fuck! This is crazy!” 

He glanced back at you and you painfully noticed for the nth time tonight how beautiful Miya Atsumu was. The stars in his eyes shining brighter than ever. He laughed and then concentrated his gaze on the street again “Sweets, this is just the beginning.”

Out of the corner again, he stirred the wheel into the other direction. His feet and hands worked quickly, as he managed to pull up next to Nishinoya this time. 

When he looks to your side suddenly, his eyes widen. “Shit.”

Your stomach drops. “What is it? I swear to god, Atsumu, don't fuck with me right now.”

“Y/n, you have to get on my lap. Now.”

His eyes were still trained onto the street and you had to ask again if you heard him correctly. Climb on his lap in the middle of a race? “Are you suicidal or something?!”

At that moment you heard a loud noise and Nishinoya's Impreza sped past you, sparks flying out of his exhaust.

“I SAID NOW!”

You groaned in annoyance. He was getting his way yet again. You didn't complain though and just complied. You would deal with him later.

You carefully opened your seatbelt, the 'click' not even audible over the GT-R 34s loud engine. You stood up from your seat, one hand holding onto Atsumu's shoulder and the other one against the front window. Slowly, you put foot in between his. You almost pissed yourself.

For Atsumu's taste however you were a little too slow and so he grabbed your waist with his right hand instead and sat you on his lap. He smirked down at you “Hold on tight, Sweets.”

He pressed the NOS button, your body jerked against his and the car's speed increased rapidly. You looked at Atsumu's face and stopped breathing for a moment. There was fire in his eyes, fascination and something else you couldn't quite name. He looked genuine – Pure passion radiating off him. He looked simply breathtaking.

Him and Nishinoya were now neck on neck. His loud engine battling with Atsumu's and you felt yourself getting nervous. Atsumu then stepped onto the accelerator and shift the gear.

He looked up into the rear mirror. “This position...this timing....this angle... _It's perfect._ ” he mumbled.

“It's time, Osamu.”

Atsumu clutched the steering wheel and swerved to the right, trashing right into Nishinoya's orange Impreza. His tires screeched against the concrete and you could only imagine the distress on Nishinoya's face. “How you like that, you fucking prick!”

Atsumu didn't care however and trashed into him one more time.

Successfully, the Karasuno Killer racer lost control and slowed down, much to Atsumu's delight. Atsumu rolled his window down. “Hell yeah! Suck my dick, you little fucker” he yelled and struck out his middle finger. It was then that you heard a loud engine of another car.

Osamu's identical Skyline GT-R 34 sped past you. Rin leaned out of the window, screaming “Maybe next time, Rolling Thunder!”

You watched as Osamu came in first, speeding through the finishing line, followed by Tendou. Atsumu sped up on last time as well, finishing the race. His car made a spin and the wind swirled your hair before the car came to a halt next to Osamu's. 

The crowd screamed and cheered. You could faintly make out Osamu's name being shouted a few times as people swarmed your cars. “Holy shit.” you said and clasped your head. Iwaizumi came in on the 4th place, sour expression on his face as he regretfully clutched his steering wheel.

Nishinoya rolled in last place, unsurprisingly. The evident bump on his left car door proved why. He didn't even spare a glace into your direction and drove past you. You had to admit that, while the Quick Attack was smart and guaranteed a perfect win, it was also a bit unfair. But you supposed that's what happens when people try to separate twins.

Only when something wriggled under you, you realized the position you were in. It was honestly ridiculous how well you fit onto Atsumu's lap, how well he felt under you. You moved a little, the position you were in currently a bit uncomfortable but he stopped you immediately. With a hand on your thigh he whispered tantalizing “Don't move. Or I will have to do things that are out of my control.”

A knock on the window brought you out of your trance and Atsumu opened the door. The two of you stumbled out car and Rin caught you in an embrace. “Shit, Y/n! I knew you were crazy but that was some Harley Quinn shit you pulled out there. Not even Osamu and I tried that.” 

She probably referred to you sitting on Atsumu's lap. Now thinking about it, you supposed it was because he didn't want you to get hurt when bumping into Nishinoya.

Still feeling the adrenaline in your blood, you just laughed and looked at her with big eyes “I'll tell you later, Rin. Right now I need to calm the fuck down.”. You leaned against the GT-R 34 and tilted your head downwards.

“Atsumu, what have you done to her?” she asked the blonde male jokingly.

He glanced over to you “Nothing, yet.”

You raised your head at his statement but he has already turned his back to you, collecting the prize money with Osamu. They talked to a small guy with a hair bun – the one D.K. and his girlfriend were talking to earlier. “The Miya twins again.” 

“Snake Eyes.”

He pulled out a stack of money from his toolbelt and slapped it onto Osamu's hand “One million yen. Congratulations.” They eyed the waddle of cash, as Atsumu took the money and raised his arm into the air. A loud roar erupted from the crowd around you to which Osamu just shook his head in embarrassment. 

Rin walked up to him and you looked away like a 5th grader as the two of them shared a passionate kiss with each other. You will definitely have a talk with Rin later, but right now all you wanted was to go home and sleep. Or maybe not.

Atsumu walked up to you and you already knew what was coming. You never really wanted to have anything to do with him or anyone from the Inarizaki Bois. Gang affiliations was a closed chapter in your life, something you already dealt with and finished in the past. And yet you heartedly welcomed the man walking towards you right now.

Before Atsumu could reach you however the sound of sirens emerged.

“COPS! COPS! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!”

People began panicking and immediately rushed to their cars. The parking lot broke into chaos within, you heard screams and horns from all corners.

Atsumu grabbed your hand and pulled you to his car. The two of you hopped in and you saw Rin and Osamu doing the same. You hoped for their safety.  
Atsumu started the engine, a loud roar erupting, and he stepped on the accelerator hard and shifted the gear. 

With all the cars leaving at the same time, it became increasingly difficult to leave the parking area. Atsumu made a few turns and finally managed to leave the damned place.

You looked out of the window in a haze, trying to calm your nerves as you heard Atsumu hastily chang the gears. You thought back to last week, when Rin called you and asked for your attendance at tonight's race. Regret was all you were feeling.

“They're not following us.” Atsumu informed you and you let out a relieved sigh. Your phone vibrated in your pocket and you pulled it out. It was Rin.

“Y/n? I saw you leaving with Atsumu. Where are you guys? Did you manage to get away?” her worried voice greeted you. You assured her quickly “Yeah, yeah, we managed to- Hey!” 

Atsumu snatched your phone away in a swift motion “Rin, could you give me Osamu for a second?”

You watched Atsumu nod and hum a few times before he ended the call and gave you your phone back. He made sharp U-turn . “We're gonna meet up with the others.” he said in the same dull tone.

You just nodded and rested your head against the window, watching the night sky fade under all the neon lights coming from the city. The silence in the vehicle reminded you of a few hours earlier. This time however you were grateful for it, it gave you space to recollect yourself. You couldn't wait for all of this to just end.

“Are you okay?” Atsumu asked. It felt like a deja-vu. You nodded tiredly “Just a bit tired.”

He didn't say anything. “What about you?” you asked back, eyelids getting heavier every passing second. 

“Me? Like always. This is nothing new.” 

You snorted at his answer. Honestly you didn't know if that was really a good thing and you felt empathic for the tiniest moment. “I should have expected that. Just as uninteresting as when we first met tonight.” 

He laughed, turning on the blinker and changing lanes “Why is that?”

You tilted your head slightly and looked at him. With the shop lights behind him, it almost looked like he was a saint, when in truth he was the exact opposite. “Because all you're allowing me to see is your mask.”

Atsumu was quiet. You studied his face, yet he looked unaffected. So you just continued.

“But when we were racing tonight, that's when I saw you.” you made a gesture with your hand “The real you, the fire in your eyes boiling over. That was not uninteresting at all.”

You imagined seeing a faint smile on his lips.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

“Oh my god, Y/n, I'm so sorry.” Rin whined as she rubbed her hands together in an apologetic manner. The two of you were in front of a big mansion, the twins busy parking the identical vehicles. “It's okay, Rin. I already told you I'm not mad at you.” 

“That's what you always say when you're upset with me.”

You felt a vein on your forehead pop. “Rin.” you began but got interrupted by the sound of two pairs of feet walking in your direction. 

It was around 2AM and you and Rin were at the Miya Mansion. The Mansion was big, it reminded you of the ones you saw in movies. It was split into to two halves, with one door at each end. You had to remind yourself again that street racing was only a part of their moneymaking and you didn't want to imagine what else they did to be able to effort such a big living place.

Atsumu explained previously that it would have been dangerous for you two to be brought back home, the police hot on your tail. Law enforcements were harsh around here and you would rather not deal with that.

Osamu went to Rin's side and kissed her temple. “We should talk stuff out tomorrow, for now, let's call it a night.”

You happily agreed and followed Osamu and Rin only for Atsumu to pull you right back. “Read the room, Y/n. Obviously they're not going to sleep yet.” he said teasingly. You looked back at the couple and recalled the heavy red blush on Rin's face minutes ago. “This bitch.” you said and Atsumu neared your face.

The annoyance that built up inside of you quickly faded as Atsumu's cologne reached your nose. 

He was impossibly close, a thrill snakes your spine. “I think we also can't end the night just yet. They're still a few things that need to be taken care of, hm?"

He leaned into you but you hesitantly moved your head to the other side “Not...here.” you whispered. It became increasingly hard for you to breathe and you hoped he even understood you.

Atsumu hurriedly grabbed your hand and dragged you to his front door. He did understand you. “Fuck, if you continue looking at me like that-” he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he pulled his keys from his pocket.

You bit your lip “What would you do then?”

His fingers trembled slightly, trying to undo the lock. “You know,” Atsumu began, finally sticking the key in “I would...” he continued but the door didn't move an inch. He tried again, but it did not work. “I would...you- oh, fuck this.” he growled.

He turns+ed around abruptly and grabbed you by the waist, his other hand slamming onto the door next to you. Atsumu bent down and kissed you fiercely. His lips were soft, much softer than you expected. They moved in sync, his hold on your waist firm as he pushed his own body against yours. 

You felt him biting your lower lip gently, before his tongue licked alongside it. You opened your mouth slightly and his tongue flicked yours. Whimpering, your hands trailed his strong arms up and tangled themselves in the hair at his neck.

Still pinned to the door, Atsumu slit his thigh between your legs, spreading them. He grabbed your neck feverishly and pulled you even closer. While you continued kissing, Atsumu suddenly flexed his thigh muscle under you, making you moan into his mouth. 

You grabbed his arms harder now, and slowly pressed down onto his thigh, rolling your hips over it. “Fuck” you breathed.

He let out a moan as well “You're killing me, Sweets.” 

The nickname didn't bother you ever since Atsumu started using it. Hearing him use it in a different context however made your pussy throb. 

Still kissing you, he pulled his hand on your waist away. You heard a loud thud behind you and all of a sudden there wasn't a door behind you anymore. Your lips parted “What-”

He gripped your chin “Eyes on me, Sweets.” 

He kissed you again, lips hot and bruising against yours. The two of you stumbled into his house, his hands all over you now. You were on fire. Bending down a little, he grabbed the back of your thighs, lifting you off the ground. You circled your legs around his waist and continued fiddling with his hair, sometimes tugging at the ends.

Lips never leaving you, Atsumu walked across his home. You didn't remember where he went or how long but at one point he laid you onto a mattress. His lips trailed down. “You're so beautiful.” he exhaled, while sucking a bruise onto your neck. 

“Please,” you groaned and tilted your head back “just take this shit off of me.” You heard Atsumu click his tongue before his hands trailed along your sides. His cold hands on your stomach made you gasp. “So sensitive.” he said hauntingly. He tugged your crop-top off in one smooth motion, exposing your red lace bra. “Shit. You're so fucking sexy.”

Atsumu immediately attached his lips to your right breast, sucking as if his life depended on it. You arched your back “Atsumu!”.

He unclasped your bra with one hand, the other one in your hair. You whimpered, your hips rolling up involuntary. Atsumu chuckled lightly, his breath fanned over your nipples and you felt them harden.

Without thinking twice, he latched onto your left breast as his seeped from side to side. You were a mess under him and he barely even did anything.

Not being able to endure it any longer, you pulled his face up and kissed him passionately. You grabbed the ends of his shirt and felt his hard muscles underneath it. “What is it, Sweets? Tell me.”

“Take it off.” you said breathlessly. He obliged and pulled the black shirt over his head, revealing his muscled torso.

There was a snake tattoo on his left collarbone, reaching all the way down to his toned arm. There were a few scars and other tattoos but you couldn't focus on them with the way his eyes were trained on you. His before up-styled hair fell messily in his gaze now, locked with yours.

Normally you would shy away instinctively but with Atsumu you didn't.

“You're so beautiful.” he told you again and met your lips. This time rougher, naked chests colliding with each other. You loved the feeling of him against you.

His hands trailed down your skirt slowly and before you could even comprehend what was happening, he pushed your panties aside and slit a finger inside you. You arched upwards, moaning as your gaze grew hazy. “Holy shit!”.  
Atsumu teased your body, drawing slow and wet circles before he pumped into you.

“So wet, so tight, and I barely even did anything, Sweets. You're driving me crazy.” he said and eased another finger inside you.

Your lips parted, embarrassing whimpers leaving your mouth. His fingers felt so good inside of you. Atsumu took the opportunity to kiss you again, fingers continuously pumping into you. Your core was drenched and you could feel your high approaching, when he suddenly pulled out.

Disappointed, you let out a whine but he shut you up immediately. “Patient, we still have the entire night.” he whispered into your ear and bid down on your earlobe. You let out a mewl.

His hands worked on the seam of your mini skirt but it just wouldn't get off. He growled annoyed and the next thing you heard was the sound of your skirt tearing. It was honestly one of your favorites but right now you couldn't care less. You wanted to feel Atsumu on you, beneath you, inside of you.

“Please,” you whined “do something.”

You tugged on his hair and moaned at the sensation. He lowered his head and left a hot trail of kisses along your neck, your collarbones and kissed the spot between your breasts. Atsumu looked up at you with hooded eyes and you watched as he gently kissed each breast. “Can't neglect them, can we?”

You threw your head back, this was getting all too much for you. He went further down, and you felt his tongue nipping at your stomach, slowly making his way to your throbbing core until he was kissing the hem of your laced panties.

Atsumu tugged on the lace with his teeth, pulling back only to release it again – the slap against your hips a reminder as to what was going to happen now.

He looked up at you through his eyelashes and yanked the fabric off with his teeth. The action made you clench around nothing and you felt yourself getting wetter. 

Eyes still on you, his tongue touched the sensitive bud between your thighs, your clit was pulsing, begging to be touched. “Gonna make you feel like a fucking nympho.” Atsumu darted his tongue out eagerly, wanting to taste more of you. He licks a long strip up your pussy.

You clenched again but this time he caught the action, his dick twitching in his pants at the idea of you being wrapped around him. He buried himself deep inside of you, circling his tongue, savoring the taste of you. Atsumu sips on you like madman starved, licking every drop and you begin rocking your hips upwards. “Fuck! Don't stop.” you whine. He felt your legs trembling and pushed them apart more. 

You moaned, face screwed up in pleasure and you reached out to him again but this time he caught your wrists, pinning them above you. And then he stops – again. “Atsumu, what the fuck.” you asked irritated. He has edged you for the second time now.

A devilish grin appeared on his face. “Beg for it.” he said and pressed his thumb against your clit. You jumped at the feeling. “You bastard.” you glared at him.

“Come on,” he chastised, “Wanna hear hear you beg for me to fuck you.”

You glowered at him a bit longer before you copied his grin. Not expecting that reaction, Atsumu swallowed, his plan backfiring.

“Alright then, Atsumu.” you breathe his name. “Please, fuck me, Baby. Stretch my tight little pussy out, fill me up good with your fingers. Make me cum and prepare me for your big fat cock. Please, Tsumu.”

Atsumu stared at you, mouth gone dry. He didn't expect all those filthy words coming out of your mouth. So nasty, so dirty and only for him to be heard. 

He inserted his fingers inside of you, unable to hold back anymore. He curled and pumped them, his tongue following suit. He sucked on your clit – hard, hands still holding your wrists back. You almost screamed from the pleasure.

“Fuck, Atsumu.” you rolled your eyes back “Just like that. Hmph.”

Satisfied he brushed the tip of his nose against your sex. When Atsumu felt your thighs starting to shake, your walls clenching around his fingers, he added another one. You screamed his name and bucked your hips up, coming undone. Strong hands on your thighs, he held you up, letting you ride out your high out and licking up every drop.

“Atsumu.” you breathed, slowly calming down “That was one of the best orgasms I ever had.” 

He snickered “We're not even done yet-”

You leaned forward and captured his lips. In an instant you straddled his hips and pinned him down. You licked his earlobe “It's your time to beg now, Tsumu.” Before he could do or say anything, you made your way down his neck. “You're so fucking beautiful.” you murmured as you sucked a bruise along his tattoo.

“Y/n-”

You pinched his nipple and heard Atsumu inhale. He raised his head to look at you “Wait-”

But you brushed your thumb over it again. “So sensitive” you quoted him, when you saw his cheeks flush. You kissed along his collarbones and made your way to his chest. Knowing his weakness now, you put your mouth over his right nipple, licking over the hard bud. You could feel his dick twitch under you, the massive bulge impossible to ignore. “Sweets.” he moaned and watched you with his head tilted back.

You trailed your hands over his abs, feeling the muscles flex underneath your touch. You grabbed his hard bulge over his pants, licking your way down. Immediately you undid his pants and yanked them down with his underwear.

When his dick was released, you watched it already pulse red – begging to be touched by you. Not wasting any time, you wrapped your hand around his base, pressing a gentle kiss on his tip.

“Fuck.” Atsumu responded almost immediately. He watched you with a scrutinizing face, nearly as if he judged your performance.

You looked up with a wicked smile. You wanted to catch him off guard as a payback for all the events tonight.

In a flash you put his entire dick in your mouth, your tongue wet and hot against his thick cock. You moaned at the thickness, vibrations making him twitch inside of you.

Atsumu grabbed the back of your head and shoved you down even further, so it was close to hitting your uvula. It made you gag, tears forming at the sides of your eyes. But you managed to keep him in place.

Atsumu yanked your hair up roughly “Careful, you fucking bitch.”

Surprisingly turned on by his sudden vulgar language, you moaned – you fucking moaned. Atsumu grasped your hair tighter at your actions. “Fuck, Sweets, I didn't know you were so dirty.” he chuckled hoarsely.

He shoved you back down, and you sucked on his dick hungrily. “Yeah, choke on my dick. Be a good girl and suck.”

Not holding back this time, Atsumu thrusted into merciless. His tip hit the back of your throat multiple times and you gagged but his grip on was as firm as ever.

You held onto his muscular thighs for support, relishing in his hard breaths and soft moans. When you felt his hips staggering, you pulled out – his dick wet from all the saliva and cum.

The image in front you was beautiful. Atsumu stared at you with flushed cheeks, his hair messily in his gaze and the ink adorning his build frame; and all that because of you again. 

Atsumu leaned forward. He cupped your left cheek with his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. “You did so well.” he complimented you and you felt your core tighten all of a sudden. You wanted him to feel even better, you wanted him to cum for you.

So you flattened your palm on his chest and pinned Atsumu on the soft mattress. You nipped on his jaw and lifted your head slightly.

“Sit back and watch me ride.” you whispered seductively against his lips.

You distanced yourself from him and straddled his hips. “Do you have a condom?”

The feeling of your naked and wet sex nearly made Atsumu forget to answer. The curve of your ass hit his cock and he had to hold himself back from fucking you into the pillow.

“Here” he said distracted. You reached for the package and giggle at the name of it “Of course you would get that one.” The sight of you smiling turned Atsumu a lot more on than it should have.

Your hands expertedly rolled the condom down on his length and your heard Atsumu sigh, much to your delight. You took your sweet time, smoothing the fabric down in what Atsumu thought was slow-motion.

However you couldn't hold back yourself anymore and so you positioned your entrance over his cock. You slammed down at once, extracting a moan from the two of you. “Are you trying to fucking kill me, Sweets. Fuck.”

You held onto his shoulders and rolled your hips. You felt so filled up, and so stretched out you couldn't think straight. “Atsumu,” your breathed “You fill me up so well.”

Atsumu watched your pussy clench around dick, watched as your breasts bounced in front of him and watched as you looked down on him with that pretty face of yours, completely fucked out. You were stunning in his eyes, the most beautiful creature in existence and he felt his pulse quicken.

You were beautiful and something in him snapped.

Atsumu jolted upwards and changed your positions, so that what you were now laying under him. Your cunt clinging onto his cock.

“Your pussy feels so good.”

You began losing control as Atsumu adjusted his body over yours. He drew out and entered you right again, hitting spots you didn't even know existed. You desperately grabbed his back, losing yourself in the moment.

“Tell me what you want, Sweets.” he said, fucking into you slowly. “Tell me or I might just fuck you senseless right now.”

You hugged his waist with your legs and pulled him closer. “Do whatever you want,” you breathed over his lips “just please don't stop.” 

Atsumu grabbed your waist and kissed you with so much vigor, you gasped. His forehead brushed against yours as he withdrew and entered you with much more force this time. Your toes curled up and you moaned his name. “Right there, Atsumu. Ah!”

He ruttered into you ruthlessly, hitting that one specific spot every time. The only audible sounds being your labored breaths and the lewd wetness of Atsumu's cock slamming into you.

Suddenly you heard voices downstairs. You barely remembered Rin telling you about the Miya Mansion's shared meeting room. You instinctively muffled your voice, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Atsumu noticed what you were doing and smacked your ass and then pulled your jaw up. “Be louder. Now.”

You almost felt yourself coming right then and there, groaning Atsumu's name. You arched your back and met his hips halfway, your vagina practically sucking his dick.

Atsumu propped himself on his elbows “Scream for me, tell everyone who makes you feel this good.”

“You, you, you. Only you. You fill me up so well, Atsumu!” you screamed.

Showing no remorse, he positioned one of your legs over his shoulder, hitting you deeper from a completely different angle. He stretched your walls out so good. “That's right, Sweets. No one else, only me.”

Clenching around him, you felt Atsumu loose all leverage. “Harder.” you moaned, scratching his back. “Faster.” you mewled, loving how he obliged.

Atsumu pins your wrists above you with one hand. The other one slit up your neck and you gasped when he squeezed.

The lack of air, the danger of it, excited you and you felt your climax approaching for the fourth time tonight. His dick kept brushing your clit and when he began rubbing and circling on your sensitive bud quickly, you began seeing stars.

“Atsumu!”. It made you screamed the loudest yet and you clenched again around him.

“Ah, you're so fucking tight. You're taking me so well.”

You threw your head backwards, not being able to hold it any longer “I'm going to- Fuck!”

Atsumu squeezed your neck harder, your vision blackening at the edges. You relished in the feeling. He snapped inside of you unforgivingly now, smacking your ass again. He let go of your neck “Cum for me.”

And with a loud moan you broke apart around him. Tightening your core, it didn't take long for him to do so as well. “Y/n.” Atsumu groaned next to you. He fucked into you slowly, driving out both your highs.

Atsumu's heavy breath tickled your ear as he pulled out. He threw the condom into the bin next to the bed and collapsed next to you. “That was amazing.”

With his elbow covering his eyes, you wondered if you looked just as fucked out as he did. You probably looked worse.

You closed your eyes too, trying to catch your breath and you thought back to everything that just happened. In a way you felt guilty for not regretting your actions or feeling irritated at yourself. Because you should be.

You just slept with one of the biggest criminals in the entire of Tokyo, people fear him and you experienced first-hand how heartless people like him can get before. People like him didn't care for anyone but themselves, they murder and kill. And yet you felt none of those feelings. None of these feelings came up when you looked at Miya Atsumu.

When you looked at Miya Atsumu all you felt was affection. A want. An intrigue.

You shouldn't feel that way and yet you did. You hoped that maybe he didn't feel the same way and that he would push you away so that you were able to free yourself from those emotions.

But when an arm embraced your waist and pulled you closer against their chest you knew that that was not the case. It was mutual. “Are you hurt? Uncomfortable?” he asked softly. He pushed a strand of hair from your face gently. Lifting your head you shook your head “No, that felt incredible.”

You bit your lip. “We should do this more often.” you said without thinking and laid back onto his chest. You didn't know what came over you. Maybe you've finally gotten ill? Or a fever? You didn't even want to hear Atsumu's answer.

“We should.” he simply agreed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Your heart swelled. Atsumu tilted his head up to look at you. “Will you stay?”

You looked back at him. The stars in eyes were more prominent than ever. But this time there were no cars, no cheering crowd, no money – it was just you. His eyes sparkled like that because of you. And for the first time tonight you felt something close to love.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The visuals and names for each character, the gangs and even the Twins' Quick Attack are all @hoeneymilktea's creation. The only thing I own are Y/n, Rin and the Miya Mansion lmao.
> 
> Deciphered is really a masterpiece and the research and hard-work behind it is amazing. I can't even come close to that but it was still really fun to write and I'm excited for what's to come. Hope you enjoyed it as well!<3
> 
> Make sure to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedstar1) and [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bluedstar) under the same handle!


End file.
